


Baking Storm

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Helping Jamie Olivetree prompts Louisa into a baking frenzy.





	Baking Storm

Lisa sniffed the air as she walked into her girlfriend’s home. It was always nice to come back to the house and smell delicious baking wafting through the air.

“Well, something smells delicious,” said Lisa, walking into the kitchen and grinning at the sight of piles of cookies, slices and cakes on the table, and her girlfriend standing in front of the oven mixing something on the stovetop.

“Hello,” said Louisa, turning around and grinning at her. She still held the chocolate-coated spatula in one hand (she had carefully explained to Lisa the difference between a spatula and an egg lifter), so Lisa swiped some of the chocolate off of it.

“What’s got you in a baking mood?” asked Lisa, and licked the chocolate off her finger. She laughed at her girlfriend’s blush.

“Jamie fucking Olivetree,” said Louisa. The timer buzzed, so she grabbed the potholders off the bench and bent to lift a tray of muffins out of the oven. Lisa gasped in joy when she saw the delicious, chocolatey treats with steam wafting off them.

“Ah, that explains it,” said Lisa. The first time Louisa had set foot into Jamie’s kitchen, she’d come straight back home and cooked several blueberry desserts to make up for the blueberry pie that had lost its life to the disease that Louisa had dubbed ‘Jamie fucking Olivetree’. She’d told her girlfriend about this after Lisa had returned to her.

“That woman is a menace,” said Louisa, setting the muffin tray on the table and then turning back to mixing some delicious chocolate something. It was probably a ganache.

“Mm-hm, but she brings out the best in you,” said Lisa. She reached for a muffin, but they were still a little too hot. Shaking her hand, she pouted at the treats.

“Heh, yeah, at least the baking mood is good,” said Louisa. “Feel that chocolate cake over there, will you? This ganache is just about done, and I don’t know if I should use it on the cake or the slice.”

“Still kinda warm,” said Lisa, touching the cake with the back of her hand like Louisa had shown her.

“Alright, slice it is,” said Louisa. Lisa watched, transfixed, as her girlfriend smoothed the ganache onto the chocolate slice.

“Y’know, all this time, I never knew you were a baker,” said Lisa. “Even if you hadn’t saved my life, I probably would’ve ended up with you just for this.”

“Aww,” Louisa cooed. She set the ganache off to the side, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Lisa kissed her, inhaling the sweet aroma of chocolate and baking that hung around her girlfriend.

“So, how did you end up here today?” asked Lisa, her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist.

“Jamie called and said that she had more work for me to do,” said Louisa. “It wouldn’t be so bad if she just left me in the kitchen unsupervised, but no.”

“Heh, people might be confused if the quality of food suddenly changed,” said Lisa. Louisa had to giggle at that. “So, is anything here cool enough to eat yet?”

“Yeah, I just frosted those cupcakes over there,” said Louisa, pointing to a tray of delectable treats. Lisa licked her lips and headed over there, her girlfriend grinning as she followed.

After inhaling a few cupcakes and biscuits along with a cup of mocha (which was one of their favourite drinks), the muffins were finally cool enough to eat. Lisa snagged one to try first.

“Oh my god,” Lisa groaned in pleasure as the taste of melted dark and milk chocolate filled her mouth. “Marry me.”

“Thanks, I’m glad you like it,” said Louisa, grinning at her. She wouldn’t make a big deal over what Lisa had just said, she was just happy about the delicious food.

“I love it,” said Lisa. “This might be my new favourite thing.”

“It was Jamie’s recipe, I just improved it,” said Louisa. “Meaning I cooked it properly, because doubling the temperature does not halve the time or make something delicious, it just makes burned cakes with raw insides.”

“I bet you did something else too,” said Lisa.

“Well, yeah, Jamie just used milk chocolate,” said Louisa. “But everything can be improved with dark chocolate.”

“I hear that,” said Lisa, taking another bite. “These are so good.”

“Just wait until you have the chocolate pie tonight,” said Louisa. Lisa squealed in excitement and kissed her.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Lisa spoke up.

“You know what I said earlier?” asked Lisa.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” said Louisa. Lisa chuckled.

“When I tried that muffin,” said Lisa, taking her girlfriend’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “How do you feel about the idea?”

“Of marriage?” asked Louisa, feeling her heart racing. Lisa heard, of course she did with how close they were pressed together.

“Now, that wasn’t a proposal and this isn’t either,” said Lisa. “It’s just… discussing the idea, I guess. You can calm down.” Louisa laughed, and Lisa could tell that it was from nerves.

“Well… back home, I can’t get married,” said Louisa. “But it’s legal here on Jorvik, isn’t it?”

“Yep,” said Lisa. “Jorvik was one of the first places to legalise same-sex marriage. In fact, it’s always been legal.”

“Well, with it being protected by four women, that makes sense,” said Louisa.

“Yeah. So that’s an option for us,” said Lisa. “If you want to.”

“Yeah, I want to,” said Louisa. “I love you, and I don’t want anyone else.”

“Even if you did, that’s legal too,” said Lisa.

“But… what about your career?” asked Louisa. “The press, and the fans…”

“I don’t care,” said Lisa. “I mean, yes, I love my fans, but if they love me then they’ll be happy for me to marry the love of my life.”

“I’m surprised there aren’t already rumours that we’re married,” said Louisa.

“Want to check?” asked Lisa, rolling over and grabbing Louisa’s jPad.

“Okay, yeah,” said Louisa. “I could do with a laugh.”

“Just a warning, though, there were rumours that we broke up back when I left,” said Lisa. “But now, according to the latest headlines, we’re more loved up than ever and living together annnnd yep, ‘wedding bells on the horizon’.”

“How unflattering are the pictures?” asked Louisa. Lisa showed her, and Louisa had to laugh.

“Yes, because huddling together in fear beneath a shipwreck is oh-so-romantic,” said Lisa.

“Maybe you should buy me a ring so we can trick them about our engagement,” said Louisa, her stomach doing flips at the thought of actually being engaged to Lisa. Marrying her.

“We should totally do that,” said Lisa, laughing. “But we have to tell our friends and families first so they don’t get fooled too.”

“Good idea,” said Louisa. “I’ll just have to keep wearing that ring.”

“But you’ll know when it’s real,” said Lisa. “I know I’m a bit of a goofball, but I do know how to be romantic.”

“I know,” said Louisa. Her heart was still racing along at a steady pace, but it was slowly slowing down. Lisa was still scrolling through the gossip sites about her.

“Ugh, I thought these had stopped,” said Lisa.

“What is it?” asked Louisa, peering at the screen. On second thoughts, she reached over and grabbed her glasses. “Oh, lovely.”

“I don’t know why they think it’s fun to make up mental illnesses,” said Lisa. “They’ve been saying I’m bulimic since I first became famous. It’s like they’ve never heard of someone having a fast metabolism before.”

“They’re just jealous that they don’t have one,” said Louisa. “Come on, let’s stop looking at these.” She took the jPad from her girlfriend, closing the site and then locking the device. She pulled Lisa into her arms and kissed her, trying to forget her anger at the paparazzi for being so unkind and spreading lies about her girlfriend.

“I know,” said Lisa. “It’s just annoying, that’s all. Take your glasses off before you go to sleep.”

“Heh, we’ll have the last laugh soon,” said Louisa, taking her glasses off and putting them on her bedside table with her jPad. Falling asleep in her girlfriend’s arms was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
